pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Orb of Eyes
This large, hovering ball of flesh is featureless, save for an enormous, gaping maw. Orb of Eyes (CR 11) XP 12,800 LE Large aberration Init +7; Senses blindsight 120 ft., darkvision 120 ft.; Perception +28 --- AC 25, touch 12, flat-footed 22 (+3 Dex, +13 natural, –1 size) hp 133 (14d8+70) Fort +9, Ref +7, Will +12 Defensive Abilities interposing eyes; Immune mind-affecting effects --- Speed fly 30 ft. (perfect) Melee bite +18 (2d8+13) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Special Attacks whirling eyes Spell-Like Abilities (CL 12th) At will—''greater prying eyes'' (8th) (12 eyes, replacing any eyes previously created by this ability) --- Str 28, Dex 16, Con 21, Int 19, Wis 16, Cha 23 Base Atk +10; CMB +20 (+22 bull rush); CMD 33 (35 vs. bull rush) Feats Blind-Fight, Combat Casting, Combat Expertise, Fly-by Attack, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Initiative, Power Attack Skills Bluff +16, Diplomacy +16, Fly +26, Intimidate +23, Knowledge (planes) +21, Perception +28, Sense Motive +17, Stealth +16; Racial Bonus +8 Perception Languages Aklo, Common, Infernal, Undercommon; telepathy 100 ft. SQ clairvoyant eyes, flight --- Environment any underground Organization solitary Treasure standard --- Clairvoyant Eyes (Su) An orb of eyes sees everything the eyes created by its greater prying eyes spell-like ability can see, at the time they see it, regardless of distance between the eyes and the orb. Interposing Eyes (Su) As an immediate action, an orb of eyes that witnesses a creature making an attack or casting a spell can respond to that attack or spell by creating a barrier of floating, disembodied eyes. This duplicates the effects of a resilient sphere spell (CL 12th, DC 20) targeting the orb of eyes. The effect ends once the attack or spell to which the orb is responding is resolved. Activating this ability dismisses any greater prying eyes effect the orb of eyes currently has in effect. Whirling Eyes (Su) As a move action, an orb of eyes can create a whirling barrier of floating, disembodied eyes. This duplicates the effects of a blade barrier spell (CL 12th, DC 22), always creating a ringed barrier centered on the orb. This barrier lasts until the orb of eyes next performs an action, up to a maximum duration of 1 round. Activating this ability dismisses any greater prying eyes effect the orb of eyes currently has in effect. Though its body is little more than a floating sensory organ with an attached digestive system, an orb of eyes is a surpringly complex creature. Its alien mind and its senses extend into strange, higher dimensions, from which the orb can produce servile, disembodied eyes. These floating eyes are frequently used to gather information, allowing the orb to better manipulate those around it for its own amusement. It is theorized that an orb's disembodied eyes also play a role in the orb's reproductive process, though this is a matter of speculation; orbs are born in remote dimensions, only precipitating into the normal world after their reproductive years are behind them. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Monsters Category:Abberation